Faster
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: No matter what anyone said, he was with Kanone, and nothing in the world could hurt him. EyesKanone, R&R!


I realized something that disturbed me quite a bit. There's hardly any pure Eyes Kanone smut out there. There's AyumuKousuke smut, EyesAyumu smut, KanoneKiyotaka smut (hehe), but no EyesKanone smut, it's all incorporated within stories. What's up with that? So, I've decided to do a fic of pure EyesKanone smut. Anyway, enjoy!

Dedicated to all those EyesKanone fans out there who need some smut.

A/N: The song in here is 'Midnight Show' by The Killers.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A young silver-haired boy of only 10 glanced out his window. He knew his friend was waiting for him, but he was trapped inside, being tortured nonetheless. He wished more than anything that he could simply break free and go to his friend, but it would never happen. Not while his mother was lecturing him on being home by dark because someone might 'abduct' him, "I just wouldn't know what to do if you didn't come home one of these times." she went on, running a hand through his hair.

Eyes sighed in annoyance, "Mother, I'll be with Kanone." he assured her, "I'll be fine." He knew both he and his mother trusted Kanone unconditionally. The two boys had been together for as long as either of them could remember, and with all the time that had passed, Kanone had gained his mother's trust and love. Despite all of that, Eyes' mother insisted on lecturing him everytime he went out, regardless of who it was with.

The older woman smiled at her son, "I know you will, but I can still worry." she told him.

"You can and you do." he corrected her, "Now, can I go?"

She pulled him into a hug, which he rolled his eyes at, but returned it, "Just be home by dark, okay? Entertain an old woman."

"Old?" Eyes echoed, questioningly. His mother was anything but old, and there was no way she was getting any pity for claiming to be so.

"Older than you." she shot back.

Eyes just shook his head, "I would certainly hope so." he muttered, turning, "I'll be home before dark." he promised, finding the rule ridiculous. Kanone had taught him to protect himself long ago, and the situation that he would be caught off-guard without Kanone was very unlikely. Still, as long as it made her happy (and shut her up) he would tell her these things.

"Have fun!" she called, waving a hand at his departing form.

Once outside, Eyes smirked at the words and how naive his mother was. How could she be so oblivious to the fact that he and Kanone were lovers? Despite having complete trust and faith in him, Eyes didn't see his mother being very accepting of their relationship. At least, not the more intimate parts of it. She would probably say that them being together was cute, maybe even expected (they were together too often for feelings not to develop), but he couldn't imagine her saying that of any part of their relationship that lie beyond kissing and cuddling. He supposed it was hard to imagine your 10-year-old son sleeping with his best friend, who was also a boy, but he supposed that was why he kept it a secret from her.

After 10 minutes of walking, he reached a patch of woods not too far from his house. He walked down a worn trail that the two boys had long ago discovered. It led to a small lake that they would sit by sometimes to talk, though they had never once gone swimming in said lake. Eyes supposed it was because he refused to (swimming wasn't his thing), and Kanone didn't necessarily like doing things alone, especially when he could be doing something else with Eyes.

The azure-eyed boy followed the trail past the lake and deeper into the woods where it wasn't as worn-down and traveled. This was mainly due to the fact that Eyes and Kanone never ventured this far into the woods until they started sleeping together. It seemed as soon as you fell in love, walks down to the lake weren't long enough and you didn't want to turn back as soon. Eyes continued down the path, ducking under low-hanging vines and stepping over fallen branches. This part of the forest seemed more like a jungle than anything, but soon opened into a large clearing full of tall grass, a variety of flowers, and fresh air.

The clearing, however beautiful it was, wasn't Eyes' destination, but a small grove of apple trees off to the side. He immdiately spotted Kanone sitting against one of the trees, legs bent at the knees, inspecting an apple that had fallen to the ground. As Eyes' shadow loomed over him, he glanced up and a smile instantly spread over his features. He remained seated and stared up at his boyfriend, "I take it your mother gave you another lecture?" he asked.

Eyes sighed, tiredly, nodding as he took his familar place in between Kanone's parted legs and leaned back to glance at the mahogany-haired boy, "I'm lucky I got out when I did."

A short laugh errupted from Kanone's mouth as he looked down at Eyes, "Well, you're here now." he whispered, losing himself in his lover's piercing, blue eyes. Eyes allowed a small smile to cover his lips as Kanone captured them with his own in a passionate kiss. The silver-haired boy moaned into the kiss, raising a hand to pull Kanone's head down closer to him. Kanone mimicked the motion, and slid his other hand up the small boy's leg, trailing his fingertips along his inner thigh. Eyes gasped at this action, and Kanone took the opportunity to slip his tounge inside the younger one's sweet mouth, licking every inch of the moist cavern. Eyes let out a loud moan as the older boy began softly massaging his hardening erection, and bucked into his hand to the best of his ability.

Without warning, Kanone removed his hand from the excited boy's crotch and broke their kiss. Eyes whimpered at the loss of contact and snapped his azure orbs open to gaze into Kanone's olive-green ones, "Why'd you stop?" he half-demanded, half-whined.

Kanone studied his lover's almost-pout and placed a chaste kiss on his pink lips, "Sing for me." he requested. It wasn't a demand or a requirement, simply a request.

Eyes wondered why he had picked now of all times to ask this of him, but complied nonetheless. He was hornier than any 10-year-old should be, but there was more to their relationship than just the sex. Eyes smirked to himself as he thought of how he would exact his revenge on Kanone for making him wait. Blue eyes closed slowly as Eyes thought of the perfect song to sing, all the while making Kanone as horny as he was.

_I know what you want_

_I wanna take you to a midnight show tonight_

_If you can keep a secret_

_I gotta blanket in the back seat on my mind_

_And a little place that sits beneath the sky_

_She turns her face to speak but no-one hears her cry_

_I drive faster boy_

_I drive faster boy_

_I know there's a hope_

_There's too many people trying to help me cope_

_You got a real short skirt_

_I wanna look up_

_Look up_

_Look up_

Eyes began to rock side to side in between Kanone's legs, rubbing his tight ass into the older one's crotch. Kanone moaned slightly as he pulled Eyes closer to him and began moving in time with the singing boy.

_We were just in time_

_Let me take a little more off your mind_

_There's something in my head_

_Somewhere in the back saying_

_We were just a good thing_

_We were such a good thing_

_Make it go away without a word_

_But promise me you'll stay and fix these things that hurt_

_Oh make it go away_

_I drive faster boy_

_Crashing time can't hide a guilty girl_

_With jealous hearts that start with gloss and curls_

_I took my baby's breath beneath the chandelier_

_Of stars in atmosphere_

_And watched her disappear_

_Into the midnight show_

The silver head tilted back as his eyes slowly opened to gaze at Kanone, now changing his pattern from side to side to back and forth, and increased his speed, eliciting a loud moan out of Kanone. The brunette opened his eyes to gaze at his lover as the younger one sang out the rest of the song, moving his hips faster and faster.

_Faster_

_Faster_

_Faster_

_Faster_

_Faster_

_Faster_

_Oh no no no no no no_

_No no no no no_

_If you can keep a secret_

_Well baby I can keep if you can keep a secret_

As the final notes escaped the younger one's throat, he leaned back to suck on Kanone's neck, still moving his hips into the latter's. That was the breaking point for Kanone as he pinned Eyes to the ground, ravishing the young boy's mouth with his tounge. Eyes moaned Kanone's name as the brunette moved down to kiss and suck on his neck. Small legs wrapped around his waist, grinding their erections together as Eyes brought his arms around the other boy's neck, "Kanone." he whispered, silently begging for more.

Said boy slowly unbuttoned his lover's shirt, exposing the small chest to the warm, spring air. Lustful, blue eyes gazed up at him and watched as he lowered his head down to the fragile body once more. They closed in bliss as Kanone's warm tounge slipped out of his mouth to flicker across a small, pink nipple, hardening it instantly. Tanned hands ran down the smaller one's sides, fingertips barely brushing the tender spot where his missing rib was. Eyes arched his back into the soft touches and let out a whisper of a moan, a small sigh escaping his lips.

Kanone moved his mouth back up to meet with Eyes' as his wandering hands found their way down to his pants. The younger one didn't hesitate to press his erection into Kanone's groping hand and moan at the contact. Slowly, he made his way down the lithe body, running his tounge down his chest and stomach, pausing briefly to swirl the appendage in and out of the small indentation. Pale hands tangeled in light-brown hair, dragging the hot mouth lower down on his body, "More." Eyes whimpered.

The brunette unbuttoned his pants and slid the zipper down with his teeth, nuzzling his groin on his way down. A small whine escaped Eyes' lips as he lifted his hips to allow Kanone to slip his pants and boxers off. The older one slipped his own clothes off and retook his place hovering a few inches over the young body, nuzzling the silky-soft skin. He placed a few, gentle kisses on the silver-haired one's neck before positioning himself outside his hole.

Eyes shivered a little, feeling Kanone's arousal press against his opening. The older one ran a hand through that soft, silver hair, leaning down to gently kiss his lover. Eyes melted into the kiss and let out a small gasp as Kanone entered him without any other warning. His fingernails dug into Kanone's back as the latter started a slow pace of pulling out and pushing back in. As the pace quickened, Eyes unconsciously rocked his hips into Kanone's, muscles clenching around the latter's member each time he entered him fully.

Silver hair flew back wildly as Eyes' head snapped back, a loud moan emitting from his mouth as Kanone hit his prostate. A soft whimper followed soon after, "Faster." he begged. Kanone obliged and drove himself deeper into the small boy under him, hitting that sweet spot every time. Moments later, Eyes came, calling Kanone's name. His muscles spasamed around Kanone's member, sending the latter over the edge as well. The brunette collapsed on top of his lover, kissing his neck gently. Eyes slowed his breathing enough to glance at Kanone and curl up next to him. No words were needed for the boys to know how much they loved each other as the watched the sun slip over the horizon. Eyes smirked as he closed his azure orbs, thinking back to his mother's words. It didn't matter anyway, he was with Kanone, and nothing in the world could hurt him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Well, what do you think? I know, I've been writing a lot of smut lately...I don't know why. Just a build-up with all the angst and such that I've been writing perhaps? Who knows...anyway, review!


End file.
